Over the past decades, significant advances have been made in novel printing materials and systems. For example, inkjet printing has been a key technology in the field of defined polymer deposition. 3D printing techniques of polymer composite materials have also gained attention in recent years for their potential use in biomedical, electronics and aerospace engineering.
Existing printing technologies using inks containing polymers and pigments require the use of organic solvents. Given the drawbacks of organic solvents in processing complexities, cost increases, and their negative impact on the environment, “green inks” devoid of toxic organic solvents are desired to enable applications in personalized health care monitoring, food packaging, coatings, 3D printing, and drug delivery. Unfortunately, a major challenge in the green processing of polymers is their poor solubility in water.
Thus, major obstacles remain in providing cost effective and environmentally friendly printing methodologies.